Just An Illusion
by Ainian
Summary: Mukuro's released from his prison when the Vongola family finds out that his illusions aren't working for Chrome anymore. Hibari is not very happy about either.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them! At all!

This is my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, a 6918 (Mukuro/Hibari). It won't be as long as some of my other stories (that you can find on under the username Aini). Please don't flame, be honest in reviews, and thanks for reading!

* * *

_Prologue_

It had been five years since he had started being 'trained' by Dino, boss of the Cavallone family. Five years since the whole Varia incident, in which he gained the Cloud Ring of the Vongola family. Five years since Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had suddenly gotten stronger and shared their experience of going ten years into the future. Five years since Tsuna had finally accepted his role as the tenth boss of the Vongola. Five years since Reborn started to seriously train the young Sawada.

Five years since he had faced his first loss at the hands of one of his fellow guardians, something that had happened before all of the previous thought things.

And now, five years after all that, they were releasing Mukuro Rokudo from his cell inside of the Vendicare to better fulfill his role as the Mist Ring holder of the Vongola family. Chrome, despite Mukuro's illusions, was finally beginning to feel the effects on her body of not having the necessary organs. Even real illusion organs were not adequate for the job of keeping her healthy. Her health was failing. Tsuna, having become friends with her, had jumped on the task of finding her organs that would work for her.

Hibari snorted as he took a sip of his coffee as he sat in a nearby coffee shop. He wasn't snorting at the fact that Tsuna had been unsuccessful so far. He, although he would never show it, wanted Chrome to survive, even if it made her unable to fight. He was snorting at the fact that they wanted him to be there to greet Mukuro. He frowned. Why would he be there to great anyone? He hadn't done so before and he came and went as he pleased; only coming to Tsuna's aid when it was necessary.

His frown increased when he sensed someone walking up behind him. And he knew exactly who it was. "What do you want, Takeshi Yamamoto?"

Said man chuckled and sat down in the seat opposite of Hibari's at the table he was at. "I don't know how you always know that it's me."

Hibari resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He merely took another sip of his coffee, turning back to the newspaper in his hands. Maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away. It would seem that luck wasn't on his side.

"Why aren't you at the Vongola castle yet?" Yamamoto asked casually, looking over at his fellow guardian.

"I see no reason to be," Hibari stated, taking a larger drink of his coffee.

"Well," Yamamoto stated, rubbing the back of his head and neck, "Mukuro is coming here today-"

"Exactly as to why I won't be there," Hibari stated, not even glancing away from his paper as he interrupted the other.

Yamamoto sighed, but his smile stayed where it was. "Come on. He's not that bad. Besides, he's changed over the past five years. It's about time you forgave him."

Hibari's fingers clenched around the paper and he slowly turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him. "I am not holding a grudge, Yamamoto. I simply hate the man. There is nothing more than that."

Yamamoto gave him a sympathetic smirk and Hibari had half a mind to beat the shit out of him for it. "Seriously? Well…everyone thinks that you're holding a grudge since he beat you once. You'd think you'd be over that by now."

Hibari almost growled. "I do not need to show him any respect. You will drop the subject now."

Yamamoto sighed. "Alright, Hibari. I'll leave you alone. I'll just see you at the castle later." Grinning, he stood up and left, waving as he walked away.

Hibari closed his eyes and his paper, setting it on the table as he finished the rest of his coffee. Leaving the money that he owed on the table, he stood up and walked in the opposite direction that Yamamoto had left. He walked through the streets of the town, remembering how lost he had been when he had first came here. It had only lasted a few hours, but he had been lost nonetheless. He smirked when he remembered Tsuna finally meeting up with him, panting and breathing heavily from his running, saying he was sorry that he hadn't come sooner.

He was surprised to find that his walk and led him right back to the Vongola castle and he huffed in irritation. Well, now that he was here, he might as well as just go inside. He wouldn't look like an idiot by turning around and going another direction. He walked past the guards, not needing to show them any sort of identification or proof as they knew what would happen if they tried. Last time someone had tried to stop him for that the guard had been in the hospital for two months.

Walking into through the front doors of the castle, he wasn't shocked to find Tsuna and the rest of the guardians standing in the main entryway, nicely dressed and ready to greet Mukuro. Gokudera did not look pleased, but he would do anything for Tsuna it seemed. Ryohei was just as energetic and loud as he always was. Lambo, despite being the youngest out of all of them, had his usual almost careless attitude. Yamamoto was speaking with Tsuna, who immediately looked relieved when he saw Hibari.

"You came back," he smiled, eyes shining bright.

Hibari sighed heavily. "I will not stand with the rest of you herbivores to wait for that man."

"Shut the hell up!" Gokudera growled. "You can't talk to the tenth that way!"

_Some things never change,_ Hibari thought, glaring at the dynamite wielding man.

"G-Gokudera, it's alright, really," Tsuna said, trying to calm him down. "Please stay."

"As I told Yamamoto, I have no reason to," Hibari said. "Now leave me be."

"But-"

"You could make it an order, Tsuna." Hibari turned to glance at the man coming out of the shadows. His eyes narrowed as Reborn presented himself. The curse of the Arcobaleno had been broken long ago and Reborn had started to grow up like he was supposed to. He was as old as Lambo at the moment, ten years of age, but it made no difference to his skills.

"I-I couldn't force him to stay," Tsuna said softly, frowning.

"I doubt that Hibari would listen anyhow," Yamamoto added in his cheerful way.

Hibari opened his mouth to reply, only to have the sound of the large doors opening greet them. The entire group looked at the doors towards the three dark figures walking into the room. Hibari frowned when they came into the light and turned on his heel, walking up the stairs resting behind the group, not bothering to turn and acknowledge Mukuro and his lackeys. It would be a waste of energy. He listened as Tsuna greeted the man cheerfully before an annoyed sound met his ears.

"Where's that prick going off to?" Ken growled, staring at Hibari's back.

"I don't feel a need to socialize with herbivores," Hibari answered as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Say that again!" Ken snarled. "I dare you!"

Hibari smirked and turned to look at Mukuro's blonde partner. "I'll bite you to death."

"Still using that ridiculous phrase, Hibari?" Mukuro was smirking himself, the same smug look on his face as he stared at the former prefect. And yet…there was something else in his eyes, something that Hibari couldn't quite catch.

"Hn." With that as a reply and a hateful glare sent in Mukuro's direction, he turned back towards the hallways and headed towards his room, ignoring the many different looks he was receiving from the group down at the bottom of the stairs.

Mukuro sighed silently. It would seem that he had a lot of work to do concerning the area that involved Hibari. He turned to Ken and Chikusa, nodding for them to go off and socialize. Although they were still strictly loyal to him, they had broken out of their hateful shells and had started to mingle with people. Ken and Gokudera seemed to like sparring with each other while Chikusa conversed silently with Yamamoto and Lambo. The dual-eye colored man turned his attention back to Tsuna.

"How are you doing, Mukuro?" Tsuna smiled, motioning for him to follow him up the stairs to his room. Reborn followed closely behind them, ready to jump in should he need to.

"Come now, Tsuna," Mukuro teased, "do you no longer fear me?"

Tsuna chuckled, albeit slightly nervously, and looked back at the older male, shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, uh, y-you're supposed to be one of my guardians now, right? It took a lot of work to get you out of there you know."

"At least, my body," Mukuro corrected, although he was secretly grateful towards the tenth Vongola. His body had gone through a lot of trauma after it had been released. His muscles had taken weeks to get back to normal, despite the 'nourishment' he received in that glass container. His organs hadn't been doing very well either, but they had healed fairly quick as well, thanks to the treatment center they had sent him too. It had been a week since he had returned to his body.

"I'm sorry about Hibari," Tsuna said, far more solemnly. "It seems he hasn't been able to forgive you for the time that you beat him."

"Holding onto a grudge?" Mukuro smirked. "How unlike him."

Tsuna let out a breathy laugh before he opened a door and motioned for Mukuro to enter. "Erm, w-we didn't know if you really needed a place to sleep or anything, but we made this room for you anyhow. It's right in between Hibari's and Yamamoto's. Ken and Chikusa have their own rooms as well. They're just slightly further down the hall, just so you know."

Mukuro was barely registering what Tsuna was saying. His eyes were too busy taking in the room that they had prepared for him. A bed, large enough to easily fit four people onto it rested in the middle of the back wall, black silk sheets and comforter picked out specifically for him. A large, dark wooded dresser rested along one of the other walls and various other sets of furniture lay in the room. He was slightly impressed and he turned back to the younger male.

"A good room," he nodded, "and I'll move what little I have up here later, but I have a request to make."

"You wish to see Chrome."

Both Tsuna and Mukuro turned to look at Reborn, whose face was as impassive as it ever was. Still smirking, Mukuro nodded. Even at age ten, Reborn was super smart. It didn't surprise him that he had known what he wanted. He walked over to his closet and put his weapon inside of it before he turned back to Tsuna and Reborn, waiting for them to lead him to the girl. After all, it was partially his fault that she was dying.

"I'm going to warn you," Tsuna said softly, a frown on his face as they left the room. "She's…not in the greatest of conditions…"

Mukuro sighed. He had expected that. "I'm prepared for whatever I see, Tsuna."

* * *

What do you think? Good start? Did the stay in character for the most part? Please let me know! Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hooray, an update! haha OK, so this story moves slow and for that I apologize. Hopefully you people can forgive me. Anyhow, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hibari angrily slammed his tonfa down on one of the trees resting in the back forest of the Vongola family forest, cutting a good chuck out of the tree. He frowned. He hadn't even swung his hardest. He didn't like living in an area where so many people lived. It forced him to find a quiet spot and vent his anger there. Huffing, he sat down on the ground and rested his head against the trunk of a tree, closing his eyes and simply relaxing.

_Damn Mukuro_, he thought his face twisting slightly. _Acts as if nothing ever happened. Acts all high and mighty as soon as he got out of that cage. They should have left him there…If only Chrome weren't suffering…_

Sighing, he opened his eyes. He mentally berated himself. While he was throwing a tantrum, Chrome was lying in a bed, connected to various machines that were helping her stay alive. She didn't have much longer to live. And yet, seeing Mukuro was probably something she dearly wished for before she died. After all, he had kept her alive for so long, even acted as a strange elder brother of sorts. Hibari snorted. _Very_ strange. Not to mention completely insane.

He pushed himself back to his feet, brushing away any dirt that might have clung to his pants and straightened his clothes. Returning his tonfas to a hidden state, he started to make his way back to the garden area of the castle, which was resting in the back of the Vongola estate. His steps were determined and forward, but his pace was relaxed. He wandered the gardens without purpose, wondering what he should do next.

Visiting Chrome didn't sound like a bad idea. Out of the other guardians, she was the only one he really got along with. The fact that she was dying wasn't very exciting, especially with who would be taking her place. Shaking his head, he focused on Chrome. He made his way back to the castle, walking inside and turning down the hallway where they were keeping her. He almost walked into the opened room, only to stop and what he saw.

Mukuro was sitting on the edge of Chrome's bed, his eyes focused solely on her pale face. His hand was wrapped gently around hers and his other was calmly brushing through her hair. Hibari had never seen the other look so deadly serious before. He didn't have his smug smirk or the all-knowing look in his eye. There was concern. Serious, deadly concern in those eyes as well as worry. He was shocked by the change of face, but he wouldn't show it.

He turned to leave when a soft voice caught his ear. "You don't have to leave, Hibari. I'm sure that she'd like for you to stay."

Turning back to look at Mukuro, he saw that the other hadn't looked away from Chrome's face. "Yes, but you're here."

Mukuro sighed and let his eyes fall close. "Please, don't start this here."

"Does she have so much control over your dead heart?" Hibari asked, walking into the room, eyes locked on the other male.

"Would I be concerned if my heart was dead?" Mukuro smirked mordantly.

Hibari snorted. "You're only losing a puppet. What does it matter to you?"

Mukuro's eyes flared and they snapped up to meet the other. The look was so chilling, so threatening that it almost made Hibari want to run from the room like a scared animal. He had never wanted to do that before in his entire life. "I do not think of her as a tool or toy, Kyoya. Remember that and I'll let you live."

"Spitting out threats?" Hibari said more calmly then he felt. He was still mentally shivering from the other's look. "How unlike you."

Mukuro looked like he was ready to respond when Chrome's fingers twitched and squeezed his hand. His eyes immediately softened as they turned to the girl's face. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before they focused on Mukuro. He gave her a small smile of which she returned rather eagerly. It was almost as if she felt better now that he was here. Hibari frowned slightly at that, but he couldn't blame her. After all, Mukuro had given her a second chance at life so to speak.

"Mukuro…I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hush," Mukuro replied. "It is me who is sorry. Apparently my illusions aren't as good as I thought them to be."

This shocked Hibari to no end. Mukuro was stating that his strength wasn't 'strong enough'? He mentally glared at the other. That meant that he was weak. Hibari did not like being called weak.

Chrome turned her gaze from Mukuro over to Hibari and he nodded to acknowledge her small form of a greeting. They had an understanding that she didn't need to say anything in his presence for him to acknowledge her. Her smile grew slightly before she turned back to Mukuro, her eyes shining with happiness. Hibari frowned. How could Mukuro bring happiness to anyone in this world, especially a girl as innocent as Chrome?

"Is there…any word yet?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

Mukuro smiled sadly. "Not yet. I'm sure something will come up."

"Hmm…you don't have to say that for me," Chrome smiled. "I don't need to hang on to false hope. Now that I'm happy-"

"You're not going to die, Chrome," Mukuro interrupted, his eyes serious. "We'll find a way to fix this before that happens."

Hibari frowned and got to his feet, catching the attention of both of the others. "I like to see you keep that promise. It'd be the first thing you did right." He ignored the sad look he got from Chrome and the angry glare from Mukuro and headed towards the door only to find Tsuna standing in the hallway. The tenth Vongola jumped as the door was slammed open and gave Hibari a hesitant smile.

"I-I thought you might be here," he stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Y-You visit her so often that-"

"What can I do for you, Tsuna?" Hibari interrupted, staring directly at his boss.

Tsuna sighed. "I need your particular skills for a job. It can't be done by anyone else."

Hibari smirked. "Fine. You can brief me on it as we walk."

Tsuna nodded and waved to Chrome as Hibari walked out of the room, before he turned to catch up with the former prefect. Mukuro frowned. "Is he always like that?"

Chrome smiled sadly. "No…not unless we start talking about you. He…doesn't like you very much."

"Enough to let it spoil his mood?" Mukuro asked, raising a brow. He snorted and smirked at the same time. "I knew he hated me, but I didn't know it was to that extent."

"He doesn't like to be seen as weak," Chrome said thoughtfully, looking towards the chair that Hibari had been sitting in. "Everyone admits that he's strong, but they don't ever talk about it to him…and you're always spoken about with praise from most of the others…how you've never lost a battle other than your one with Tsuna. He really doesn't like you for that. At all. I wish I could…make him see you differently."

Mukuro's smirked widened. "Don't worry about it, Chrome. Why don't you go back to sleep? You need the rest. Besides, I still need to speak with Ken and Chikusa."

Chrome nodded and closed her eyes. "Please…tell them I say hi too…"

Sighing, Mukuro watched as the girl drifted back to sleep before he got up and quietly left the room. Once the door was shut, he leaned back against it and ran his fingers over his forehead and hair, sighing heavily. His shoulders slumped, almost in a defeated way as he continued to stare at the floor. He should have spent more time in trying to find her proper, working organs, instead of just worrying about gaining control over Tsuna's body.

"What exactly am I trying to accomplish with this job?" Hibari asked as they moved away from Chrome's room.

Tsuna sighed softly. "It's an assassination…"

Hibari stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at Tsuna in disbelief. Tsuna never ordered an assassination. It was usually Reborn who took care of that kind of thing. The former prefect looked at the tenth Vongola for a moment. There was no indication of him lying or trying to make things easier on himself.

"Why isn't Reborn taking care of this one?" Hibari asked, resuming his original pace down the hallway.

"It's not that he can't handle it," Tsuna stated. "It's that he refuses to go. This person that I need you to get rid of is heavily protected and there's almost never a chance where he's not being guarded. He has guards everywhere. We couldn't find an opening. That's the reason why I thought you might be able to handle this one."

"Might?" Hibari asked, raising a brow.

"Well," Tsuna said, frowning, "it's…not just going to be a piece of cake for you or anyone else. You see, chances are that you'll have to take out some of the guards before you can get to this guy."

Hibari mentally shook his head. "What's the targets name and where do I find him?"

Tsuna nodded and handed Hibari a file. "His name is Ruggiero Giordano. He's been giving us and other mafia families we're allied with a lot of trouble lately. The Giordano family says they have nothing to do with his actions and that he broke off from them, but kept the name to cause confusion. He's stolen various things such as ammunition and various other goods from us and causes a lot of problems within the public."

"So I'm to simply go in, take him out, and leave," Hibari stated.

Tsuna nodded. "But it's not going to be that easy."

Hibari merely ignored the other's comment as he searched through the file in his hands. "When do you want me to leave?"

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh. Hibari was trying to act stronger than he really was, but there was nothing he could do to change that. "As soon as possible. We know that this guy is going to try and do something towards a shipment of wine entering the city tomorrow. If we could remove him before th-"

"I'll leave right now," Hibari interrupted. "I should be back tonight."

"B-but it'll take you at least a half hour to get there," Tsuna argued. He knew Hibari would take his bike to get to the destination, but that wasn't the problem. He would be going there in broad daylight.

Hibari mentally rolled his eyes. "Leave the front doors unlocked. I don't want to have to get to my room tonight by climbing through my window." With that, he turned to go to his room to gather a few things he might need before he went and did this job, leaving the tenth Vongola standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at his back.

Tsuna sighed. He hated it when Hibari would get like this, but then there was nothing to be done about it. He knew exactly why the other was like this too. And yet he seemed to be the only person unhappy about Mukuro's return. Did he really hate the other that much? Both of them had changed a lot over the past five years, growing more mature, but still holding their own personalities. And yet there was one person who seemed to have a lot of control over them. Chrome.

He shook his head. He really needed to focus on other things. Yes, it was important for his guardians to get along, but right now he had the life of one of his friends on the line. He had to find out what he could about matching organs for Chrome. He turned to walk up to his office. It wasn't something that he wanted to do, but if it meant keeping Chrome alive, he was going to have to pull some underhanded stuff with the nearby hospitals.

Hibari, in the meantime, was gathering some last minute things from his room. The sooner this was done, the sooner he would feel better. Ever since Mukuro had shown up he'd been dying to hurt, even kill, someone. Tsuna didn't realize the favor he was doing to him by assigning him to this job. Every man he was going to hit tonight was going to wear Mukuro's face. Yes, beating up Mukuro would be much more satisfying, but this would hold him over for awhile, to imagine the man being weak.

He snorted as he left his room, ignoring the people around him as he headed for the giant underground garage near the Vongola home. He didn't need to imagine. Mukuro was weak. He lost by a fluke. By a stupid trick that day. Nothing more. He continued to reassure himself of that as he grabbed his helmet and placed it over his head. Mukuro was an herbivore, just like everyone else. He wasted no time in getting out of the garage, his bike roaring to life as he made his way to the road. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

So, what do you think? Eh? Please be honest! I'd rather fix things and make them right instead of continuing to do something wrong. ;) Let me know please!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been awhile...I'm very sorry. bows I hope you guys can forgive me. I've had a lot of my original stories taking up most of my time...I really am sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter and be content with the knowledge that the next one is in the works. Again, very sorry and I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"He still hasn't come back then?"

Mukuro didn't miss the worry in Tsuna's tone. He glanced over at the Vongola, the younger man frowning as one of his henchmen shook his head and stood back up straight as Tsuna returned to his meal. No doubt they were speaking of Hibari. The illusionist shook his head. Hibari was a fool, going into a place like that with his kind of attitude. Sure, he was fast and deadly, but he wasn't one for taking on twenty to thirty people at a time. At least, not with what he had seen.

"What about my shipment from the hospitals?"

"They'll be here on time, boss," the henchmen answered, smiling.

_Hospitals? _Mukuro thought, raising a brow. That certainly caught his interest. "Hospitals?"

Tsuna looked over at the dual eyed man and nodded. "I sent some of my best men to the nearest hospitals with data on Chrome. There will be organs coming in for her tonight."

Mukuro froze. "Organs…for Chrome?"

Ken and Chikusa rolled their eyes and went back to their meal. It wasn't often, but their boss did have tendencies to act rather dumb. Tsuna gave Mukuro a pleased smile. "Yes, I…had to pull some rather underhanded tricks, but they'll be coming, along with one of the best surgeons in Europe. He'll be here about the same time they are. Hopefully we'll be able to get them in position tonight and-"

"Tsuna, could we…not talk about this at the dinner table?" Yamamoto asked, giving the smaller man a cheery grin.

Tsuna flushed immediately. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I haven't ruined anyone's appetite…"

"Never, tenth," Gokudera smiled, though it was weak. Mukuro smirked. The silver haired man was not good at hiding his feelings yet.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, though Mukuro's mind was racing. Organs…real organs. He wanted to sigh in relief simply at that news alone. Chrome had a chance. A chance to live on her own and not rely on him, especially as his illusion powers were weakening on her. He sighed. He'd let of things slack lately. It was going to be a bit problematic to get things up to the shape they once were, but he had no doubt that he could do it quickly.

Time passed and Mukuro spent most of it pacing back and forth in his room. A younger version of himself would probably laugh at him for being so concerned about something so trivial, but his mind supplied that it wasn't trivial anymore. He'd grown attached to Chrome, like he was her elder brother. She'd willingly given up her body for him to use and it had given the two plenty of time to get to know each other.

A knock on his door broke him out of his reverie and he calmly, but quickly made his way over. Opening it, he found Tsuna standing outside. He didn't say anything. Simply stared at the young Vongola, waiting for some sort of news to be heard.

Tsuna grinned. "It's all here and ready to go. The surgeon showed up just a few minutes ago. Um…do you want to talk to her before we start?"

Mukuro nodded and followed Tsuna all the way to Chrome's room. Equipment was being set up every where, the surgeon in the back of the room, thoroughly cleaning his hands for the operation. Ignoring the chaos, the illusionist made his way over to Chrome's bed, kneeling down and grabbing her hand. He didn't even notice Chikusa and Ken sitting on the other side. Chrome's eyes opened immediately and she smiled at the people surrounding her.

"I…have a chance then?" she asked weakly.

Mukuro nodded. "You do. And it's a good chance." He didn't know that, but he was going to rely on hope, something he hadn't done ever before. "You just do whatever you can to help."

"Of course, Mukuro," Chrome nodded, blinking.

"I need to start now," the surgeon stated out of the blue. His accent was thick and Mukuro had no difficulties knowing he was from Germany. "Everyone must go."

Tsuna nodded and started to direct everyone out of the room. He smiled and patted Chrome's shoulder before he left, leaving Mukuro alone with the girl. The illusionist took in a deep breath and gave the girl one last encouraging smile, squeezed her hand, and then got up, leaving the room. The door was closed right after him and he resisted the urge to turn around and look back. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that now there was nothing he could do but wait.

"She'll make it, Mukuro," Tsuna stated softly. "He's the best there is and she's strong."

_If anyone knows how strong she is, it's me_, Mukuro thought silently. Nodding his head he turned back down the hall, walking towards his room. He needed to be alone for this.

* * *

Hibari grunted softly as he parked his bike into the garage. OK, so the mission had taken longer then he had expected. Much longer. It was a few hours after midnight and he was sure that most of the others, if not all of them, would be sleeping at this point. He mentally smiled at the thought. That was a good thing. Then they wouldn't see his wounds and start to worry about him. That was the last thing he needed. All he really needed was to get to his room, bandage himself up, and then go to sleep.

He slowly got of the motorcycle, wincing slightly as it put pressure on his injured leg. Grunting softly again, he started to limp towards the large front doors. He didn't like how much of an effort it was taking to get there, but it was better then him falling to the ground like a weakling. And he had accomplished his mission. The target was dead, along with a few hundred other men, and things in the mafia world could go on like normal.

A smirk crawled onto his face as he continued on his way. Tsuna had greatly miscounted the man's bodyguards. There had been hundreds of men who had attacked him that night. And he wasn't exaggerating. He had counted them as he took them down. It would probably be all over the news in the morning. He half-hoped he'd be awake to see the look on the tenth Vongola's face when the story was heard across the TV. It would be worth all this pain.

He was panting when he reached the doors and he stopped to rest against them for a moment. His legs were shaking with the effort it took to keep him up, but he refused to let them collapse. What he didn't expect was for the door to open while he was leaning against it. He stifled a yell of pain as he landed on his side; he was sure he was pouring some of his blood on the smooth, shiny tiles by the entrance. Trembling, he pushed himself back up to his feet and started for his room. Maybe he had overdone it.

That thought ran through his head when his vision became slightly dizzy. He stopped against a wall for a moment, catching his breath and trying to get air to his brain. He was starting to get a headache and he knew if he didn't get his breathing under control, he was going to faint, right then and there. And that was something he desperately did not want to do. Especially if it caused him to lie there all morning to be found by someone. That would never do.

"Hibari?"

Said man raised his head to look towards the source of the voice and he instantly regretted it. Damn, why did it have to be Mukuro?

"What do you want?" He bit out, managing to use the darkness to his advantage.

Mukuro said nothing at first before he made his way across the floor. "I was checking up on Chrome's operation. You're back awfully late."

Hibari resisted the urge to snap at the other. "It took longer then expected." He wouldn't share the details of the mission with anyone but Tsuna. The tenth Vongola was the only one who needed to know.

Mukuro was silent again for a short time. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. I can literally smell the blood coming off of you."

_Shit_, Hibari thought. "I just need to get to my room. That's all. If you'll excuse me." He took a step towards the stairs and instantly regretted it. His legs could no longer support him and they collapsed underneath him. He was expecting to hit the hard, cold tile floor, ashamed that his weakness was being seen by the one man he hated the most. Yet he didn't hit the floor or anything hard. No, two surprisingly strong, yet lithe, arms wrapped around him and held him up, stopping his fall.

"Fine, huh? It sure doesn't seem that way."

Hibari grit his teeth. "I don't need you to patronize me right now, Mukuro. Simply help me get back on my feet and then I'll leave you to your worrying."

The illusionist snorted. "You've got to be joking. Anyone can see that you can barely stay conscious at the moment."

"Then get someone else here to aid me and leave me alone," Hibari snarled. His patience was running low. He did not like being belittled.

The other sighed softly before he bent down and moved one of his arms around the former prefect's waist. Hibari was shifted till he was leaning against the illusionist before the other slowly began to walk with him. At first, he believed the other was going to take him to the infirmary, but when they started towards the stairs, he was slightly shocked. He didn't dwell on it however and merely started to focus on climbing the stairs one step at a time.

Slowly, but surely, they made their way to his room and the minute they were inside, Hibari was ready to flop down on his bed and forget wrapping his wounds. He was so tired he was ready to sleep for a week. He was about to dismiss the other when he was gently set down on his bed and the lights were turned on. He groaned and covered his eyes, not able to silence the hiss of pain that left his lips as he moved his injured arm. When he could finally open his eyes, he was surprised to see shock on Mukuro's face.

"Great gods above, Hibari, how could you even walk around with wounds like that?!" Mukuro asked, blinking.

"Shut up and get me my first aid kit," Hibari muttered. "It's in the bathroom, under the sink."

The other was quick to do as he asked and he had managed to remove his shirt by the time the other came back with not only the kit, but some other cleaning and wrapping supplies. He shakily reached a hand towards them, only to have them pulled from his reach. He frowned and turned to glare at the other, only to find that the glare was being returned. "Give them to me."

"If you think you can properly wrap these wounds by yourself, you're mad."

Hibari's frown grew. "I'd rather do it by myself then have it done by you for me."

"Tough luck," Mukuro smirked. "I'm not leaving and you're not doing this by yourself. You don't have the strength to fight against me so you best just pipe down and let me get on with it."

Hating the fact that he knew the other was right; Hibari turned his head and glowered at the wall. At first, when nothing happened, he thought Mukuro might be silently laughing at him and started to grow annoyed. Then a gentle, smooth hand grabbed his wrist and tenderly began cleaning the wound right above it. Hibari had to turn and watch the other to make sure that it was Mukuro cleaning his wounds and not Chrome. He never thought that the illusionists hand would be so…soft.

He mentally shook his head from the thought and continued to watch the other clean and dress his wrist. His bullet grazed arm was next, followed by his shoulder. He already felt like a mummy and there was more for the other to cover. His neck was wrapped as well, as it had gotten a few grazes itself, before the man shifted towards his other arm. Fortunately, his right side wasn't as wounded as his left and there were only two wounds that needed to be wrapped.

"Lift your arms for me," Mukuro stated, suddenly all business. Hibari did the best he could and winced at the movement. Either Mukuro missed it or didn't say anything about it. He bit his tongue when the rather large wound on the side of his stomach was gently cleaned. It had hurt like hell before the alcohol had touched it and now it was burning like mad. He was relieved when it was wrapped, the wrap completely covering his abdomen.

"Finished," Mukuro stated, pulling away.

Hibari was glad as he didn't want to be around the other any longer then he had to be. "Good. Now you can-"

"Hibari."

"What?"

"Take off your pants."

The former prefect froze. _What?!_

* * *

Well? What did you think? Better? Worse? Again, I'm very sorry about not updating for so long. sigh A lot of things happened over the past few months. Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 3

I've decided to let you know now, if I haven't already, that this story will be faster then when I normally do. It's not that I couldn't make it longer, but I have several other stories that are begging me to finish them (at least 3 and all are multiple chapters). So, as a heads up, this story will be moving fast and will be shorter then what I've done before (which you can find on under the user name Aini). Enjoy the update. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Hibari could only blink at the other for a moment before his mind finally caught up with that Mukuro was asking. "Come again?"

"Take off your pants."

"Now why would I do that for you?" Hibari scowled. "I'll take care of my lower half on my own, thank you."

"Don't make me restrain you, Hibari," Mukuro said lowly, his eyes narrowing. "You're in no shape to even attempt taking care of yourself. You're lucky I haven't called Tsuna in here."

Hibari almost bit out that Tsuna would be better then Mukuro, but held his tongue. As he thought about it, Tsuna definitely would only make the situation worse. Where Mukuro had brought him to his room and bandaged him here, the tenth Vongola would definitely have made the situation seem worse then it really was. Hibari managed to hold back a shiver. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of doctors looking after him. Maybe having Mukuro do it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Huffing, Hibari nodded his head. "Fine, you win. Move so I can stand."

Mukuro had to bite back his victory smirk and merely nodded before he got to his feet, brushing away the dirt from his pants. Hibari sighed and pushed down on his bed, forcing shaky limbs to hold his weight. Mukuro didn't miss how the former prefect's legs shook as they held his weight. He had barely gotten the button of his pants to open before his legs gave out on him. Mukuro was there to catch him once again, holding him upright so he couldn't flop to the stone floor.

"Let me help you, Hibari," Mukuro stated. "You've done enough today."

"And how would you know what I've done today?" Hibari growled out, trying to make his legs support his weight.

"Hibari," Mukuro said softly, "please."

Never, in his entire life, had Hibari thought that Mukuro would ever use the 'p' word. He was half tempted to believe he was dreaming or had died instead of making back to the mansion due to how weird this entire situation was. He blinked at the other man before he sighed. Dream or not, he couldn't really do anything without the other's help. He gave him a simple nod of the head and didn't fight him any longer. He was done fighting for the day.

When Mukuro smiled, not smirked, but smiled, Hibari was sure his brain was going to explode. He moved his hands till they were resting on the illusionist's shoulders, giving him the support he would need when the other would help him remove his torn and dirty pants. He didn't like the idea of another guy undressing him, but there really wasn't much he could do about that. He would simply have to bite down and bear with it.

Mukuro slowly guided his hand down to the zipper of Hibari's pants. Not wanting to make the other more uncomfortable then he already was, the illusionist was quick to pull it down before he pulled his hand back up to the hem of Hibari's pants. He didn't miss the slight flush that covered Hibari's cheeks, but again made no vocal note about it. After all, he'd be rather embarrassed if he had to do this too. Moving his free hand to Hibari's waist, Mukuro swiftly pulled the torn pants off of Hibari's hips.

Hibari was very glad he had decided to wear boxers today as his blush was surely noticeable at this point. He helped the other kick the article of clothing away before he was set back down on the bed. Mukuro said he would be as quick as possible and started to patch up the several cuts, bangs, and marks on Hibari's legs. There were several times when Hibari would think about what it would be like to have Mukuro's head between his legs and would quickly kill the thought. Where was that coming from?!

The cloud ring owner was glad when the illusionist was finished patching him up. He told the other where he could find some sleeping pants for him and once again had to accept Mukuro's help in getting into them. This lasted longer then the taking off had and there was more then once when Mukuro's soft fingers would brush against his skin. He would never admit it to himself or anyone else, but he secretly loved the way that those fingers felt on his skin.

"There, all done," Mukuro stated, as if he had help a child finish a school project. He helped Hibari get back into the bed, covering him up as well with his comforter and blankets. "You're sure you don't need a sleeping shirt?"

"After the way you bandaged me up?" Hibari snorted. "I'll be sweating by morning." He hoped the other got his silent 'thank you' that was implied with the words.

"You'd better hope that it doesn't get worse," Mukuro smirked, though it was more friendly then it was evil. "If it does get worse, I'll really have to let Tsuna get his hands on you."

"I'll try to avoid that," Hibari stated, closing his eyes. It was his way of telling the other that he could go.

Mukuro took the hint and turned to leave, only to realize that he had to clean up the mess that he had made on the floor with the band-aid papers and other things. He quickly cleaned it up before heading back to the door. He was stopped when Hibari's soft voice reached his ears, asking him to wait. Although a verbal 'thank you' would be nice, Mukuro doubt that it was what the former prefect would want to say. "What is it?"

"Chrome…Is she…?"

"She's currently in an operation," Mukuro stated, realizing that Hibari's injuries had wiped all thoughts of the girl completely from his mind. It made him feel rather ashamed. "Tsuna pulled some strings in the local hospital."

Hibari smirked. "How unlike him." It was the last thing he said before he was sleeping deeply on his bed.

Staring at him for a moment, Mukuro took this chance to look at the face of the man who seemed to hate him so much. He sighed softly. Was tonight a one time thing? Or would Hibari start to tolerate being around him more? He really didn't want to the other to hate him, but considering the past that they shared, well, who could really blame him? He'd been rather messed up during those days, wanting power and revenge more then anything else.

Switching off the lights to the cloud bearer's room, he slipped out and shut the door quietly, finally realizing how tired he was. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his own room and settled down into his bed. He'd have to take a shower tomorrow and then he'd bring Hibari's breakfast to him. The former prefect should avoid walking as much as possible. Smirking, he tried to imagine the look on Hibari's face when he would bring up the meal. It would be rather fun.

* * *

"…and they're calling it the Silent Massacre. No one knows how, who, or why this happened, but more then three hundred are dead today, among them the criminal Ruggiero Giordano, who was associated with the mafia. We can only assume that another mafia family wanted him to be out of their way and…"

Hibari smiled as the sound of the television broadcast faded from his mind. He knew Tsuna was watching right now. Knew that the Vongola boss was probably staring wide eyed at the screen, shocked. If only he could see it. If only he could see the look on the young leader's face. But he was practically bed ridden. He had tried to move around this morning, but had barely been able to get into his bathroom to relieve himself.

And now, sitting in his bed, watching the TV, he couldn't wait to see Tsuna running into his room, panicked and worried. Although he'd never admitted it, he liked how worried the young man was for him at times. He enjoyed being cared for. His family and friends had always been more afraid of him then caring, so Tsuna's attitude and demeanor was more then refreshing. Relaxing into his pillows, he turned of the TV. It would only be minutes now.

Almost right on cue, the door to his room was knocked on and told his guest to enter. To his expectations, it was Tsuna, who was followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera. The tenth Vongola was by his side in an instant.

"Hibari! I-I just saw the news! I want to apologize. I should have gotten more information on the situation. I didn't think-"

"Forget it," Hibari said in an offhand way. "I came back alive, didn't I?"

Tsuna nodded, slightly relieved. "Are you hurt anywhere? I mean, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just need rest," Hibari stated, locking eyes with the younger man. "Mukuro helped me take care of my wounds last night." He had shared the information merely to placate Tsuna. He didn't realize the effect it would have until it was too late.

"Wait, Mukuro helped you out?" Yamamoto asked, raising a brow. "And you let him?"

Hibari mentally groaned when he saw a smirk crawling onto Gokudera's face and closed his eyes so he wouldn't get angry. "I didn't really have much of a choice, Yamamoto. I could barely stand, much less move on my own."

"Not to mention you were bleeding like a fountain last night." Four sets of eyes turned towards the entrance of Hibari's room, each widening at least slightly. Mukuro smirked before he entered into the room, walking over to Hibari's bedside. At first he wondered if anything had changed between them, but decided to move along like nothing really had. Only, he wouldn't mock the other. That was probably the main reason for Hibari's hatred towards him.

Hibari snorted. "I was not."

Mukuro chuckled softly. "Your side? How's it doing?"

Hibari blinked slowly. "It could probably be changed soon. It's starting to get rather itchy."

Mukuro nodded. "Want to do that now? Or later?"

Hibari grunted as he pushed himself up till he was sitting. "Now would probably be better."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera watched in shock as Mukuro merely nodded before walking into the other man's bathroom. To say they were stunned was an understatement. Hibari and Mukuro were actually getting _along._ Hibari wasn't hissing out threats and Mukuro wasn't doing anything to aggravate the other. Mukuro returned and Hibari pushed himself to the edge of his bed, slowly and carefully so he didn't bother any of his wrapped wounds.

Tsuna gasped when he got a look at how much the other was wrapped. "Oh Hibari…I'm so sorry."

"You look like a mummy," Gokudera stated, smirking.

Hibari glared but was beaten by Mukuro for a retort. "I'm sure that you would have more wounds then he, Gokudera, had you been the one sent on the task."

Yamamoto was trying to figure out when the two of them had started to get along like this. When had he missed it? He had to stop his silver haired companion however, laughing like he always did as he tried to calm the other down. Tsuna, however, was relieved. If they were getting along, he wasn't going to get in the way of that. He'd rather that they become better friends. He turned to his two guardians behind him and smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll send breakfast up for you, Hibari," the Vongola boss smiled as Yamamoto and Gokudera left the room. "Let me know if you need anything else, alright?" He waved cheerily and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Both males left in the room raised a brow before looking at each other. Mukuro smirked. "You'd think he'd freak out a little more."

Hibari shrugged, which made him wince slightly. "I suppose he has more…demanding things on his mind."

"Maybe," Mukuro replied, pulling out gauze and several other things. "Arms up."

Hibari did as he was asked without argument or complaint. He waited patiently as Mukuro unwrapped his torso, revealing the blood soaked bandages that had been placed there last night. The illusionist was quick, but careful as he pulled it away before tossing it into a nearby garbage can. He inspected the wound thoroughly before disinfecting it and rewrapping it. Once he was finished, he decided to ask the other if there was anything else that was causing him problems.

At first, the former prefect was tempted to say no, but as he thought about it, his legs were fairly itchy as well. Sighing, he told the other so and stood up to remove his pants. As embarrassing as this was, he decided to get it over with. He had completely forgotten about the morning wood had had until the pants were gone. Mukuro's eyes were glued to his groin for a moment before he turned about, biting back a chuckle.

"You, uh," Mukuro teased lightly, "might want to take care of that."

Hibari glared, but his heart wasn't as into it as it had been before. "Are you saying you've never had this happen to you before?"

Mukuro paused. "It's been a very long time since I had the chance to…wake up so to speak. At least, in my own body."

Hibari didn't miss the tone in Mukuro's voice, but decided to ignore it. He doubted Mukuro would want him to point it out anyway. "…Ignore it then, for the time being. Just help me change the bandages."

Nodding his head, the illusionist turned around and had Hibari point out which of the bandages were bothering him. After the former prefect had done so, Mukuro started to change them, though his would drift to Hibari's erection, as he was so close to it. Hibari didn't miss the looks and he couldn't deny how they made his cock twitch even more. He didn't know Mukuro's sexual preferences and he wasn't about to find out either.

Once finished, Hibari quietly excused himself, hobbling over to his bathroom, before closing the door. Mukuro didn't waste anytime. His own pants had gotten extremely tight and he knew that the sooner he got rid of the problem, the better. He closed his eyes and started to think of the most disgusting and un-arousing things possible. He hadn't gotten too hard and for that he was grateful. After all, if Hibari were to see him right now it might possibly ruin whatever chance of a normal relationship they did have.

The incident was quickly forgotten as the day went by however, Mukuro spending a good deal of his time keeping Hibari entertained. Oh, he teased the other almost non stop, but Hibari didn't seem to be seriously bothered by it, despite the occasional swing he would make in the illusionist's direction. It was all in good humor and neither was angry with each other. Hibari never would have thought that he'd be willingly holding a conversation with Mukuro, but he found that it was rather pleasant.

Late into the afternoon, Mukuro decided that he wanted to go see how Chrome was doing. He had almost completely forgotten about her, but at the same time, he couldn't blame his mind. After all, Hibari could be quite the distraction to a young gay male. He smirked at the thought. If Hibari knew that Mukuro had had a few fantasies of him, the raven would probably beat him shitless. Of course, he never had any intention of sharing this secret.

"You're going to see Chrome?" Hibari asked, staring out of his open window.

Mukuro nodded.

Hibari was silent for a moment before he sighed softly. "Take me with you. I want to see how she's doing as well."

Mukuro raised a brow slightly. "You know that means I'll be helping you walk around, for everyone to see."

Hibari grunted. "I don't care what they think. I never have."

_Liar_, Mukuro thought silently. "Well, if you insist. Shall we go?"

Together they got Hibari out of bed and soon they were making their way down to where Chrome was resting and hopefully recovering.

* * *

Well, I was faster with and update this time, wasn't I? Hope to continue on this path of fast updates. Let me know what you think of this chapter, ne? :D


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! A new chapter. :D haha I'm sure you're all excited. XD But yes, I guess I'll just leave you to read then, eh? :D Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

Their visit to Chrome had not been unsuccessful. The girl had accepted all of the organs and was now in the healing process. Months had passed and she was finally up on her own to feet for the first time in a long time. Yet she never once looked at Mukuro in a degrading or ungrateful way. She continued to call him "Mukuro-sama" whenever she could and would spend most of her free time with him. Despite her acceptance of the organs, she still had recovering to do and spent a good deal of her time resting or merely sitting.

Mukuro and Hibari, however, had begun to spend more time with each other, a fact that annoyed the illusionist's lackeys and made the Vongola boss smile. They would spar with each other often and they were always evenly matched. At first, Hibari believed that Mukuro simply wasn't trying his hardest, but as time went by, that changed. The illusionist obviously was doing his best and it shocked Hibari to think that he was at an even level with him, considering the last time they had fought had been the first time that they met.

This particular day found them out in the hot summer sun, fighting to get out their extra energy. They had been cooped up in the Vongola home lately as there was nothing going on in the mafia world. And as much as both liked to visit with Chrome, sitting around and doing nothing eventually got on ones nerves. Especially Hibari. He wasn't much of a talker and most of his visits with the recovering girl were spent listening to her and her future goals.

They had decided to only use weapons today, so both had negated all of their energy from their rings. And Mukuro swore not to use his any of his six levels. At first they had drawn a crowd, but as the day went on, the crowd had dispersed, choosing to go find a cooler place to relax and spend their time. Yet they continued to fight and eventually it brought them into the thick woods behind the Vongola home. The trees made things trickier and both men thoroughly enjoyed the challenged.

"You've gotten quicker, Hibari," Mukuro grinned, using his trident to block the blows from Hibari's tonfa. "What's your secret?"

"What do you mean?" Hibari grunted, dodging a blow after Mukuro had pushed him back.

"How do you continually grow in speed and strength?" Mukuro asked. "It's simply unimaginable."

"Hn," was all Hibari gave in reply before he attacked again, Mukuro's trident barely scraping his cheek as he did so. He managed to pin the illusionist against a tree, Mukuro grunting at the impact. They merely stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath as they paused for a moment. Mukuro's eyes drifted the cut resting on Hibari's face, the slight scrape barely starting to let blood slip out of it. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward and licked the other's pale, sweaty cheek, removing the red liquid with a swipe of his tongue.

Hibari's eyes widened as Mukuro pulled back, the illusionist stunned by his own movement. They merely stared at each other for a moment before Mukuro shoved the other man away, the force making Hibari fall to his back. Mukuro was on top of him immediately, trident aimed at his throat. Still stunned, Hibari could only blink at the change in position, staring up at the other with shocked and unbelieving eyes. Had…Mukuro really licked him?

"I win," Mukuro smirked, eyes narrowing playfully.

Hibari glared. "You won unfairly. You used unfair tactics to throw me off of my guard."

"I did not," Mukuro argued.

"You licked me!" Hibari exclaimed uncharacteristically.

Mukuro paused at this and a slight blush came over his cheeks. "So what? It allowed me to win, right?"

"So you would lick any of your opponents to help you win?" Hibari asked incredulously.

"No…"

"Then why did you lick me?"

"…"

"Am I special or something?"

"You had blood on your cheek."

"…And that gives you permission to lick me?"

"Well-"

"Are you a vampire or something?"

Mukuro smirked at this and leaned down, leering at the other, using his trident to keep the Cloud ring bearer in his place. "I could be for you."

The illusionist didn't realize the effect those words had on the other and while Hibari's mind was creating delicious thoughts from those words, Mukuro wasn't sure if he had scared the other or was making him think far to deeply on the words. He shivered lightly at the thought of what might be running through Hibari's head. Both held thoughts that were very similar to the others, but neither was going to say anything about it.

Hibari finally snapped back to the present and frowned at the man straddling him. "Get off."

"And if I say no?" Mukuro teased, letting his hand run down Hibari's chest, barely putting enough pressure for the other to feel it. "You have yet to object to me being here."

Hibari's pants were beginning to get tight and he was going to avoid that if possible. He couldn't deny that Mukuro was attractive, but he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Especially as he didn't think he felt any pull of any sort towards the other. He could be wrong, but he wasn't willing to find out just yet. His eyes narrowed and he vaguely pointed at Mukuro's trident.

"How can I object when you have this thing pointed at my throat?"

"If I didn't know better," Mukuro grinned, "I'd say you were getting aroused, Kyoya."

Grunting, Hibari managed to knock the trident away, knocking it from Mukuro's weak grasp on it. He rolled them over, pinning the illusionist to the ground by holding his hands and straddling his waist. Mukuro wasn't at all disgruntled with the change in position and merely grinned up at the other. Hibari raised a brow before he realized how he was sitting over the other. He blushed lightly, but didn't move. He wasn't going to let the other go just yet.

"I think I like you right there," Mukuro purred, wiggling his hips.

Hibari grumbled. "Stop Mukuro."

"Why? You're clearly enjoying it." Mukuro bucked his hips upwards slightly, managing to pull a short gasp from Hibari's lips.

"I said stop."

Mukuro chuckled. "And I'm clearly not obeying. So how do you plan on punishing me?" He managed to somehow roll his hips, rubbing his growing erection with the cloud guardian's. Hibari growled and opened his mouth to speak when they heard someone calling for them from outside of the woods. By the feminine voice, they could tell it was Chrome. Mukuro pouted as Hibari immediately climbed off of him, but got up himself. Hibari was not escaping, not when he had him so close. He'd taken a chance and he had gotten a very clear answer.

Hibari didn't waste anytime in leaving the area. He didn't even say hello to Chrome as he stormed past her. The girl was immediately distressed and that left Mukuro in charge of calming her down. As much as he wanted to simply walk past her as well and follow the other, he had a good idea where Hibari was going. That and he didn't want Chrome running around the building saying there was something wrong and making things bigger then they were.

The former prefect made a beeline for his room, forgetting to lock his door in his embarrassment. He was glad that he hadn't blushed in front of anyone, but that didn't mean they couldn't tell that something was off. Not wanting to think anymore, Hibari threw himself on his bed, face down into the pillows. Maybe he could forget about the whole thing by letting his semi-erect cock die and then suffocate himself into the pillows. Yes, that would go over well.

It was fortunate for the illusionist that Hibari had forgotten to lock his door and Mukuro simply let himself slide into the room without a sound. Hibari was lying prostrate on his bed and Mukuro had to restrain himself from pouncing on the other. Calmly, he shut the other's door with an audible click before locking it, making sure that the other had heard him. Sure enough, Hibari's head snapped up off the bed and turned to face him, glaring immediately.

"I didn't say you could come in," Hibari growled.

"You didn't say I couldn't," Mukuro replied.

"I'm sure I gave off the general idea," Hibari grumbled.

"Oh yes, that's what you're telling yourself anyhow," Mukuro smirked, inching towards the bed. "But you _know_ you want something else."

"Mukuro-"

"Admit it. You were getting hard out there."

"Listen to me-"

"Don't deny it. Say you want it."

"No."

"You know you do."

"Mukuro-"

"You don't have to lie to yourself. Just say it."

"I'm warning you-"

"Come on. Say it."

"_Mukuro-_"

"As nice as my name sounds coming from your mouth, that's not what I want to hear at the moment."

"I will not-"

"Hibari, stop lying to yourself."

"I-"

"Just say it."

Fuming, Hibari turned to full face the illusionist, who was now at the edge of his bed. "Alright! I'll admit it, I was getting hard! Now leave me alone!"

"No, I don't think I can," Mukuro purred, leaning forward. He placed his hand over Hibari's semi-hard erection and started to palm it gently. "Anything you don't want me to do?"

"_This,_" Hibari hissed, not able to stop himself from rolling into the other man's hand.

"I'm afraid I can't respect that request," Mukuro whispered huskily, leaning towards the other's face, "when another part of you is begging me to do otherwise. Do you want it fast or slow?"

Hibari was on the verge of giving up to the other when there was a knock at his door. Mukuro frowned as the former prefect stood up to answer it. Not wanting the person outside his door to see his current condition, Hibari merely leaned against his door, pressing his ear to it. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsuna. Chrome's rather worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tsuna," Hibari answered, closing his eyes. "Tell her I needed some time alone."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm positive."

Hibari heard Tsuna sigh and could see the Vongola nodding. "Alright. I'll let her know." He waited patiently to hear steps, when Mukuro crept behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He opened his mouth to yell at the other, but the illusionist was quick to cover it. He merely gave the cloud bearer a look as they listened to Tsuna walking away. Once confident that the Vongola was gone, Hibari broke away from the other's hold, only to be pulled right back.

"Mukuro, enough."

"No, I don't think it is enough," the illusionist purred, nuzzling Hibari's neck. His hand slipped right back down to where it had been before and he started to rub the other male through his pants, this time with more force. Hibari couldn't stop the way his hips pressed forward, wanting to increase the friction he felt, wanting more of the other's touch. He tried to keep his breathing calm, but from the wonderful sensations he felt it was proving to be near impossible.

"Submit to me," Mukuro whispered, lust flowing from his voice. "Let me make you feel a pleasure that's otherworldly."

Hibari closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This was one battle he had lost and he knew it was futile to continue to try and fight against it. "Let's at least move to the bed."

Mentally jumping up and down, Mukuro eagerly led the cloud bearer to his bed, pushing him down on it before crawling right next to him. "You won't regret this."

Hibari smirked. "You sound desperate, Rokudo."

"Only for you, Kyoya," Mukuro purred huskily before he latched his lips onto the others.

The cloud ring bearer melted under the caress, despite his better logic, and pressed back. This wouldn't be so bad…right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, things are getting hot! Unfortunately for you readers here, the next chapter will only be updated on . I'll give you the link, but I won't be posting the smut here. It goes against the rules. And I tend to be...fairly explicit. ^_^ So, yes. The next update will only to be a link here. My apologies.


	6. Chapter 5 END

Hey, I apologize for not posting this as soon as I had it finished. I also apologize for the fact that this is the final chapter. Kind of sudden I know, but I didn't have any inspiration after this chapter. Happy Reading and thanks for sticking with me. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

The kiss was better then Hibari could ever have imagined. It was gentle, yet firm and somehow Mukuro made it possessive as well, almost as if he were making a claim. Hibari smirked at the thought. Mukuro, claiming him? That was rich and if his mouth hadn't been busy he would have laughed at the thought. Yet at the same time it made his heart flutter. He'd have to explore that feeling later, but at the moment, he was a little busy.

Mukuro continued to kiss Hibari for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip through. He traced the lines of Hibari's lips before he started to poke and prod at the seam between them, hoping that the other would give him entrance to what lay inside. He wasn't disappointed as Hibari slowly opened his lips, allowing him to delve deep into that hot, wet cavern. He immediately attacked the other's tongue and was happy to find it soon battling with him.

Hibari couldn't stop the moan that left him as the other sucked on his tongue and covered every inch of his mouth. The illusionist was a good kisser. Not that he'd ever tell the other that, but he definitely knew how to kiss someone. He didn't object when the other tilted his head back, giving the illusionist the angle to go deeper in his mouth. In fact, he loved it. Loved to feel that tongue going deeper in his mouth. He moaned again, just letting the other know how appreciative he was.

Grinning from ear to ear on the inside, Mukuro was more then happy to hear the moans. When they had established a steady pace, his allowed one of his hands to wander, starting at the top by Hibari's neck. His allowed his fingers to dance along the pale throat before he started to head lower, starting to work on the cloud bearer's shirt buttons. There was an audible sound for each one, as if the illusionist was letting Hibari know exactly what he was doing.

And in a sense that was what he had planned. He didn't want to scare the other away, not after all the hard work he had done. He had wanted this sweet body for so long that he wasn't going to ruin it now. The buttons finally were all unbuttoned and he slowly started to slip the shirt away. He was fortunate that the other didn't have a jacket on today as that would have taken more time in undressing the cloud bearer. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Slowly, he started to caress the other's chest, moving to straddle him as he did so. One hand moved to tangle in Hibari's hair while the other remained on that firm chest. He started at the other's collar bone, running his fingers over it and memorizing the spots that would make the other arch into his touch. Then he slid downwards till he had reached one of his nipples. He started to roll it, loving how it seemed to come alive and hard under his touch. He could definitely get used to that.

As his hand went to the other nipple, Hibari pulled away from their kiss with a gasp, panting as he tried to regain the air he needed. Letting the other catch his breath, Mukuro started to press soft kisses down the other's cheek and jaw line before he reached the pale expanse of his neck. As he started to lick and nibble on the skin there he watched as Hibari's hands when to his own pants, unbuttoning and unzipping the slacks.

"Impatient?" Mukuro teased, smirking against his skin.

Hibari grunted. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, I can see that," Mukuro purred. He let go of the other for a moment to slip off his own shirt and unsnap his own pants. When that was finished, he leaned back down to the cloud bearer's throat, resuming his actions and he brought his hips down to meet with the man below him. Both groaned happily as their erections met, the illusionist starting a steady grind with the other. Hibari couldn't lie still for long and soon both were sending delicious friction between them.

Hibari let out a particularly long moan when Mukuro started to suck on his skin, licking it at the same time with each of his sucks. He arched his head to the side, allowing the other to have more room as his hips eagerly met with the ones above him. Gods, he had needed this. And it would appear that Mukuro was no different from himself. He smirked mentally as his let his hands run down the sides of Mukuro's stomach before he started to tug gently at his pants.

The other let go of his neck with a pop before he was met with the grinning, smirking eyes of his soon to be lover. "Want them off?"

"Yes," Hibari hissed, bucking upwards. "Now."

Mukuro chuckled before he latched onto the other's lips once again. Balancing himself, he started to pull off his pants, taking his boxers with them before kicking them to the floor. Hibari could only stare at the naked body of his partner as Mukuro settled back over him. To say the illusionist had a nice figure was an understatement. In fact, the younger male was built _very_ nicely. He'd love to find a person to argue that fact with just so he could prove them wrong.

"Like what you see?" Mukuro smirked, leaning down.

Hibari growled and brought the other's head down, smashing their lips together while his free hand started to pull off his own pants. Mukuro was eager to help him and before either of them could complain, they were both completely naked, rubbing against each other. Hibari wasn't sure he liked being on the bottom, but gravity was pulling Mukuro closer to him. He could not argue or be angry with that fact. Not when the illusionist was rubbing so nicely against him.

"Where do you keep the lube?" Mukuro panted, his hips thrusting against the cloud bearer's.

"What makes you think…that I have lube?" Hibari grunted.

Mukuro stilled his actions, pulling a half groan, half whine from his partner. "Hibari you're a guy."

"So?"

"Every male has a tube of lube _somewhere_," Mukuro stated, raising a brow. "Now, the sooner you tell me the sooner we can…get on with it." He pressed his erection against Hibari's teasingly as emphasis.

Hibari closed his eyes and tried to press upwards, but Mukuro was already gone. He frowned. "Underneath the pillow."

Mukuro smirked. "How unoriginal, Hibari."

The cloud bearer's frown grew as the illusionist reach under his pillow. "When one is looking for lube, isn't it better to make it easy to get to?"

"Indeed," Mukuro purred, leaning down. "And easy it was. Now, let's continue." Not giving the other any time to respond, he started to kiss the other again, letting his hips fall back on top of the older man's. Hibari moaned appreciatively and started to grind against the other again, moving his hands to curl into Mukuro's long locks. When the tie to his pony tail had been removed, he wasn't sure, but he loved the feel of the other's hair running through his fingers.

He shivered pleasantly when the illusionist wrapped a lube covered hand around their erections, pumping them slowly and firmly. Both moaned in appreciation and arousal and a rhythm was quickly set as they continued to grind against one another. Hibari wasn't sure how long he could last, but at the moment he didn't care. He loved the attention his cock was getting and he was sure that Mukuro was no different. After all, he had been the one to start all of this.

A frustrated, almost exasperated moan came from the cloud bearer when Mukuro's hand left their throbbing erections. He had been so close! Yet he should have guessed that the other would tease him to the point of where he might explode. What he hadn't expected, however, was to feel the cool gel on Mukuro's fingers down at his back entrance. He jumped slightly and froze for a moment before he pulled away from the other. Mukuro wanted _him_ to be uke!

Mukuro frowned. "Hibari-"

"Absolutely not," the other glared. "Either I'm going in you or we're not doing this."

Mukuro resisted the urge to smirk and say something witty, so pouted instead. "Well, I'm not being uke."

"Then I guess we won't be doing this then, will we?" Hibari frowned, slightly disappointed.

Afraid of losing this chance of doing something he had wanted to do for as long as he could remember, Mukuro leaned in close to the other seductively. "How about we make a deal?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and leaned back slightly. "A deal?"

"Allow me to take you, just this one time," the illusionist grinned, leaning closer so he was resting right before the other, "and I'll let you have me as many times after that."

Hibari grunted. "I won't be able to move after."

"Oh, I'm not talking about just now," Mukuro purred, stroking the other's chest, making sure to run his hand over a pert nipple. "I'm talking about anytime we might do it in the future."

The cloud bearer raised a brow. "In the future? You think this won't be a one time thing?"

"Believe me," Mukuro chuckled, "after this, you won't want it to be a one time thing."

"And why should I bottom now and not later?" Hibari asked, though his cock was getting angry with him for simply not complying with the other.

"Because then that would mean I'd get to take you whenever I'd wish, wouldn't it?" Mukuro chuckled. "I doubt you want that."

Hibari hesitated and it was all Mukuro needed to know that the other was thinking about his proposal. Of course, he had no intentions of ever becoming the uke. He was determined to make Hibari love being a bottom so much that he'd never want anything else. Not that he wouldn't willingly bottom for Hibari if the other wanted it. Oh no. With a cock like his, how could any respectable uke refuse? Or a seme for that matter? He just preferred to be top.

"Please," he whispered, leaning forward and letting his tongue flick out against the other's lips. "I'll make it worth every minute."

Hibari's resolve crumbled and he cursed the other for knowing exactly what to do. "Fine. But you'd better be gentle."

"I'll be gentle," Mukuro promised, smirking. "Now relax and let me get you ready."

Closing his eyes, Hibari slumped back onto the bed. He was hesitant to open his legs to the other, but eventually did so, tensing slightly when Mukuro slipped in between them. He breathed in sharply through his nose when that slick finger returned to his puckered ring, but forced his muscles to relax. He knew it would hurt if he didn't. He remained blind to his surroundings as the finger circled his entrance, coating it with a thick layer of lube.

"That's it," Mukuro purred, leaning over the other. "Just let me in. You know you'll like it."

"Mukuro," Hibari growled, opening his eyes," stop talking and get on with it."

"But I already have," the illusionist chuckled, sliding the finger inside. He quietly groaned shortly after and bit his bottom lip. "Gods, you're so warm inside."

The cloud bearer flushed. "I told you to stop talking."

Mukuro grinned. "You know that's nearly impossible for me."

Hibari grunted, squirming slightly. "So I've noticed."

The process went slower then what Hibari would have liked, but he appreciated the concern the illusionist showed towards him. Mukuro wasn't being pushy or hasty, as if he wanted both of them to enjoy what was inevitably going to happen. When the other deemed he was stretched and ready, he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about what was going to happen next. He wanted to watch, yet at the same time he didn't.

Mukuro rubbed the cloud bearer's hip comfortingly as he lathered himself with lube. Gods, he was so excited he could barely stand it. Once slick enough, he positioned himself at the other's entrance, watching the other's face. Hibari looked torn between running away and letting him proceed. Smiling gently, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's, hoping to calm his somewhat frazzled soon to be bed partner. After all, if he was tense, the entry would hurt.

"Relax," he whispered. "I'll stop the minute you tell me it hurts."

Hibari nodded before Mukuro pressed their foreheads together. Slowly, he felt the illusionist start to push in. He wanted to tense and run away, but he refused to be a coward about this. After all, Mukuro had promised that this would only be a one time thing. Slowly, but surely, the cloud bearer began to take in the other. There were moments where Mukuro's entry would sting, but it would pass almost as quickly as it came.

When the illusionist was fully seated inside of him, Hibari allowed himself to breathe. He'd never felt so…full. Maybe being the bottom wasn't a bad thing. Not if he got to feel like this every time. It was absolutely amazing. And from the look on Mukuro's face, he was very happy as well. Both simply sat still, waiting for the right moment to move, Hibari adjusting to the length inside him while Mukuro simply tried not to release too quickly.

It wasn't long, however, when the illusionist began to steadily thrust into the other. Hibari couldn't believe how good it felt. Then Mukuro hit his prostate and he arched off the bed with a small cry. The pattern was set before either man could argue or complain. As they continued, Mukuro eventually turned Hibari on his side, pulling one of his legs up and settling down behind him only to resume his thrusts the minute they were settled.

Hibari was in a state of unbelief and immense pleasure. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to feel the other thrusting in him. It was unimaginable. And the moans that were coming from Mukuro's lips were enticing and erotic. He never thought he'd think that. Never thought he'd look at the illusionist in a way that was other then rival or even friend. Now, he was seriously considering having sex with this man again and they weren't even done.

A couple of grunts let Hibari know that his partner was close to release and he reached down and started to stroke himself. Mukuro happened to slam into his prostate and he couldn't hold himself out any longer. Turning his head and screaming into the pillow, Hibari spilled himself out over his comforter. The inner walls clamping down on him made Mukuro see stars before he too released, coating the cloud bearer's insides with his cum.

Both simply laid there as they rode out their orgasms, panting heavily and seeking to gain warmth from the other. Once he was finished, Hibari was half tempted to get off the bed and demand that Mukuro leave as they had had their fun. And yet he couldn't help but love the feeling of leaning back onto someone. The illusionist was warm and for some reason, curling up with the body behind him (and still in him) was a very appealing idea.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro asked, pushing himself up and looking over at the other. There was concern in his voice and it stunned Hibari for a moment. Both moaned softly when the younger man slipped out.

"I'm fine," the cloud bearer panted softly. "I'll be sore later, but for now I just want to rest."

Mukuro was silent for a moment, as if all of his confidence had fled before he whispered, "Do you want me to leave?"

Hibari frowned. "No. Lie back down, shut up, and go to sleep."

Mukuro didn't wait and was soon spooning the other happily. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the cloud bearer, who rewarded the action by wiggling closer. Grinning, the illusionist pulled the comforter down before pulling one of the thin sheets up, covering them both. Normally Hibari would have kicked the other out of the bed by this point, but for now, he was too tired and too sated to care. And like Mukuro had said, he was definitely going to do this again.

But next time, he'd be on top.

~End~


End file.
